


早点回家有什么奖励吗？

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 10





	早点回家有什么奖励吗？

今天金珉奎难得下午放假了，组长说上一个项目做的很好，下午放假半天作为奖励。他想着要不要去找全圆佑，毕竟因为那个项目他们已经好久没见面了，每天只有信息和电话。  
但是信息哪里有哥哥的万分之一可爱。金珉奎坐在地铁上看着过去几天的消息记录，全圆佑发消息从来不带表情，简洁，冷酷，能用打字解决的绝不打电话，打字还字少得还以为每日规定了打字额度，多打一个字就要被抓去砍头。  
所以聊天记录里都是金珉奎说的多，想到什么小事都要和全圆佑说，还老是分成小段打，一件事被拖得好长。全圆佑下班迟，所以看消息的频率也不高，金珉奎有时候等他的消息都等到睡着，第二天早上起来才看到全圆佑的回复，虽然字数很少但看起来都是认真看完金珉奎说的每一句话再给出的反馈。  
光是看记录金珉奎都忍不住傻笑，听到到站提醒了才想起来要给全圆佑发个消息告诉他今天自己提前下班了。  
「哥，我现在已经下班了。晚上要不要一起吃饭？」  
「？」  
「我可能很迟才下班。要不去我家吧，之前买的东西还没用。」  
什么啊。等到了全圆佑家拉开熟悉的床头柜抽屉，不但发现了常用的润滑剂和避孕套，甚至还有——金珉奎拿起那个小玩意儿，打开开关，嗡嗡作响地声音震得金珉奎头晕。  
他一把推上了抽屉，看来全圆佑没有他的日子也过得很好呢。金珉奎嘴角都耷拉下来了，虽然有点生气，但还是转头进了厨房看看能做什么改善一下哥哥的伙食。  
但等金珉奎做完饭，饿得咕咕叫，自己先吃了一顿，天都完全变黑了，全圆佑都还没回来。家政精灵一边勤勤恳恳地打扫卫生一边给全圆佑打电话。  
“喂？”  
“怎么还没有下班？”  
“……半小时。”  
电话说挂就挂，金珉奎还没反应过来听到的已经是嘟嘟嘟的忙音。  
哇真的太过分了吧这哥。金珉奎拿起全圆佑洗衣篮里的衣服正要放洗衣机里洗，越想越气，好久没见了怎么也不多讲两句。让他自己洗衣服去。金珉奎把洗衣篮放在地上就要走，一件衬衫被抖在外面，金珉奎下意识地俯下身去捡起来，就闻到了衬衫上全圆佑常用香水的味道。  
全圆佑平常用的香水是金珉奎送的，前调是柑橘中调是花香，后调是琥珀和木质香。他严格按照金珉奎的指示，每天出门前给手腕上喷一点蹭在脖颈上，可能因为香水瓶平常放在衣柜架子上，整件衣服都有淡淡的木质香，衣领和袖口略有一点玫瑰的甜味。金珉奎把脸埋进去深吸了一口气，好像全圆佑正抱着他一样。哥哥比他稍微矮一点点，被他抱住的时候刚好可以把头贴在脖颈处，被体温蒸开的香水味一点点漫进鼻腔。  
他像是喝醉了似的站起来，衬衫完全盖住了脸，一路扶着墙走到全圆佑的卧室里，小腿碰到床边就直直向前倒了下去，金珉奎把衬衫盖在身上，拿出手机给全圆佑发消息。  
「全圆佑」  
「我现在拿着你的衬衫」  
「好香」  
「好想早点看到哥」  
「身体已经有反应了」  
「光是把哥的名字打出来就已经」  
因为下身的动作金珉奎的右手颤抖地拿不住手机，他咬着衬衫的领口，身体因为刺激蜷缩起来而衬衫的下摆不断地扫过阴茎头部。微小的瘙痒感完全不够，金珉奎松了口把衬衫拉下去完全覆盖住自己的阴茎，布料略有些陌生的质感仿佛是全圆佑抓着他的手在给他自慰。他把头埋进枕头里试图阻止自己发出声音，但全圆佑的名字还是不停地从他嘴里蹦出来。他不知道到底只是在自己的脑子里还是他真的说出来了，全圆佑的名字像是他的香水味一样围绕着他，覆盖了他所有的听觉范围。  
打破这个漩涡的是开门的声音，金珉奎因为这声响吓了一跳，一下子射了一手，把衬衫沾得到处都是。  
“珉奎？”全圆佑的声音在卧室门口响起来，金珉奎盖着被子装死。他还以为全圆佑看他这样会去洗了澡再过来，没想到全圆佑直接扑了上来，压在他身上，像他抱着全圆佑的衬衫深吸一口气一样，全圆佑也抱着这床包着金珉奎的被子深吸了一口气。  
“是不是等太久生气了？”全圆佑问他，金珉奎委屈地探出头来，“嗯。你还挂我电话。”全圆佑爬上来亲亲他的额头，“最近太忙了，对不起。”  
大概是闻到了空气中精液的气味，全圆佑笑着说，“珉奎是不是趁我不在自己玩过了？”他的手快速地找到金珉奎此时有点疲软的阴茎，“射了这么多啊。”全圆佑一脸正经评估的样子，“那今天在我插进去之前珉奎不能再射了，不然对身体不好。”说着他从抽屉里拿出跳蛋，润滑淋在跳蛋上，金珉奎看着震动的跳蛋吞了吞口水，全圆佑压过去吻他，一边亲一边还问他，“很想要吗？”“很想……”金珉奎主动抬起腰，方便全圆佑把跳蛋塞进他的后穴里。  
刚进去的时候着实有点困难，毕竟很久没做了。全圆佑又是亲又是揉的，金珉奎饱满的胸肌都被揉红乳头都肿的不像话了，跳蛋才以最小的震动频率动作起来。虽然是最小频率但只要是抵住了正确的位置，没一会儿金珉奎就不行了，全圆佑还按着他的胯，嘴唇一路从胸肌游移到大腿，托着大腿往靠近根部的地方制造吻痕，但偏偏就是不管硬的不行的阴茎。“珉奎的大腿……真的是蜜大腿吧，感觉尝起来都是甜的。”一边说着一边又坏心眼地伸出手去拽跳蛋连着的线，拉出来又推回去，抽插的感觉让金珉奎不自主地抽噎出声。  
“哥、圆佑哥，快点，好不好”声音听起来都在抖了，全圆佑没忍心折磨太久，脱下裤子就顶了进去。但还没拿出来的跳蛋因为这个动作顶的更深了，“太深了呜呜呜……”金珉奎眼泪都掉下来，全圆佑也因为肠壁的收缩和跳蛋对自己的双重刺激差点就没忍住，他低下头去舔掉金珉奎流下来的眼泪，还贴着耳朵哄了好一会儿才让金珉奎勉强冷静下来抓着他的手。  
金珉奎全身上下一丝不挂全圆佑倒还全套西装穿的齐整，只是拉了个裤链。领带即便被领带夹夹住下摆还是不断地擦过金珉奎的腹肌。全圆佑牵过金珉奎的双手和他十指相扣，嘴上吮着金珉奎丰润的唇瓣下身慢慢地退出去。金珉奎感受到他的动作又慌起来，小腿去勾全圆佑的腰，自己还努力往下坐，不让全圆佑离开自己的身体。  
“呀，刚才说太深了现在又舍不得我走的人是谁啊？”全圆佑被逗笑了，不顾金珉奎的动作还是把自己完全抽了出去。已经适应了阴茎大小的后穴因为缺少了填充物而一收一缩的，全圆佑故意伸手进去，用两根手指夹住跳蛋慢慢拿出来，在金珉奎因为震动带来的快感不住流泪的时候又重新把自己顶了进去。  
“好满”金珉奎下意识地去摸自己的小腹，全圆佑却以为他忍不住了要自己先去而一把握住了金珉奎的性器。正处在射精边缘的快感突然被掐断，后穴的刺激却源源不断，全圆佑像是要把过去没做的都补回来似的撞，又快又狠，撞得金珉奎灵魂都要被冲散。  
快感的电流一路传到中枢又跑回到效应器，金珉奎觉得自己快要爆炸了，不论是大脑还是阴茎。全圆佑感受他的环着自己的大腿肌肉痉挛，他低下头去亲金珉奎，即便是吻也堵不住金珉奎发出即将高潮时嗯嗯嗯的声音。  
金珉奎很快到达了前列腺高潮，全圆佑也因为金珉奎高潮后收紧的后穴射了出来。“忘记带套了。”全圆佑把抽出来发现精液也被带了出来，“没关系。”金珉奎拉着他的领带亲他，把他按倒在床上解他的扣子，还因为心急扯开崩掉了几颗。  
“反正还要再来的。”

END


End file.
